Rendezvous
by jadefervidus
Summary: July 20, 2014. WWE Battleground. Finding alone time is rather difficult when your lover is supposed to be your sworn enemy. Sometimes Seth has to improvise. Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins. Rated for slash, smut and swearing.


**Title: **Rendezvous.  
**Pairing: **Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose.**  
Word Count: **3,250.

**Warnings: **Slash, filthy language & smut (rimming makes a brief appearance).

**Disclaimer: **I only own the storyline. Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and other mentioned wrestlers belong to WWE.

**Author's note:** Story image credit goes to kimberlycarlilelucker on Tumblr.

* * *

**Rendezvous**

Seth leans against the cool concrete wall, feeling the slight breeze calming his frazzled nerves as he awaits his companion. It's dark in this area of the arena - it's too far away from the car park to be lit by street lamps and the building floodlights he can see reflecting the moonlight aren't on. He assumes the entrance is used for catering or by some production technicians, though he doesn't know for sure.

It's almost ridiculous how much effort he has to put into sneaking away from his bosses. He's under almost constant surveillance. If he's not with Hunter and Stephanie, he's being accompanied everywhere by Kane. And if he's not with Kane, Orton is watching him from the shadows. He hates it - being followed, being watched.

But he takes it as a challenge.

He's a grown man being treated like a child for no good reason. Not one that they can prove, anyway. He supposes, under the circumstances, that it could be worse. Stephanie turned out to be a nice enough lady when she wasn't conspiring to retire the men he called family, and since Randy absolutely despised him, it was rather fun trying to annoy him when he was responsible for tailing Seth. So far, the two-tone man had managed to lose the Viper six times.

Tonight, he made it seven.

It was too easy. Honestly, Seth was a little disappointed. His tactical genius rarely had the chance to stretch its legs since he joined the Authority. His plan was to convince Kane that he needed to warm up for his match, then convince Orton that he would be fine under the watch of the guards, and then tell the guards he was going straight to the hotel. After that, he would take his stuff back to the hotel and walk back to the arena. It went through like clockwork. Kane had taken a little convincing but all Seth had to do was bring up the elbow that was always giving him trouble before he disappeared into the trainers' room, and since Orton was furious about being saddled with 'Seth duty', he agreed immediately when Seth had the 'idea' of finding some arena guards. He disappeared less than twenty seconds after the guards arrived, and it took Seth less than five minutes to convince them to leave as well - since Orton had been the one to give them orders and not Stephanie or Hunter, they let him go without much of a fight. All in all, the longest phase in the execution of his plan was the walk back to the arena from the hotel.

Basking in the afterglow of his flawless genius, Seth fails to notice the figure sneaking up behind him in the darkness.

* * *

"Hey, sugar, does your daddy know you're out here all alone?"

"Goddamn it, Dean, you scared the shit out of me!"

* * *

A raspy chuckle disrupts the silence before Seth is pulled back into a hard chest. He instantly relaxes into the warm muscle, feeling the tension completely leave his body for the first time in weeks. The warmth and the scent surrounding him is pure comfort. If Seth didn't know better, he might call it home.

He doesn't say anything because that's not what they need right now. After weeks of onscreen attacks and trash talking, physical affection does the talking better than any words they could string together to form a sentence.

After a little while, though, Seth gets tired of not being properly cuddled. He vaguely wonders why he hasn't been spun around yet, since his lover is all too aware of exactly how cuddly the younger man is, but he doesn't let it stop him from tucking himself into Dean's chest, sliding his arms under the older man's jacket to loop around his waist. The steady thump of the heartbeat near his own makes him smile slightly. Dean's own arms wrap around his shoulders, squeezing him tight.

They stand like that for another few minutes, until Dean gets the urge to annoy his lover like he usually does. Moving his head slightly, he blows a stream of air into Seth's ear, chuckling when he receives a light punch to his uninjured shoulder.

* * *

"Don't act like you don't like it, baby."

"I like _you_, yeah, but not your apparent penchant for pissing me off. I don't want to have to murder you. I wouldn't survive a day in prison. I'm too pretty."

"'Apparent penchant'? Jesus, daddy's really rubbing off on you, huh? Just hopefully not in the way I do."

"Ew, God, that's disgusting."

"Oh? The thought of Hunter feeling you up doesn't do anything for you? Doesn't the thought of him rubbing up against you get you hot?"

"If you're not going to shut up, fuck off."

* * *

Dean snorts before pinning Seth against the concrete, using his hips to keep him in place. He can feel the faint stirrings of arousal in both of them but he doesn't do anything, merely rocking his hips in small circles. The older make sure to hold his lover's gaze, though, knowing it drives him crazy.

It's the only fun game they get to play these days.

Dean thinks it's quite apropos, if not a little disappointing, since their whole relationship is based on them playing games. It began like a game of chasey. Throughout their time at Florida Championship Wrestling, the two of them chased each other relentlessly. They traded the roles of the chaser and the chased for almost a year until they decided on exclusivity. After that, it began a game of red rover - the two of them trying to keep their relationship a secret while taking on the entire WWE. It didn't always work but they were thankful that the people who did find out didn't say anything.

Now, it's purely a game of hide and seek between them and the Authority - he and Seth reduced to fooling around in deserted arena entrances because Seth is never left alone, and their time together at work becoming nothing more than random frenzied beatings that could potentially result in serious injury. Dean makes sure to swing a little more wildly that normal, though, so the blows are easier for Seth to dodge, and to aim for his chest rather than his stomach so he does less damage. The little things are all he has while Seth is busy posing as Hunter's golden boy.

It upsets him when he thinks about all the things he can't give Seth; the things he wants to and the things his man deserves. Not the materialistic things, no, but the other things; he misses Seth cuddling up to him in the morning, still half asleep and dopey sounding (it's the most adorable thing Dean has ever seen, if he's honest with himself); he misses the stolen kisses in hotel elevators when they're alone; the gentle massages after exhausting matches and the not-so-discreet good luck spankings (a tradition that Roman had thankfully never bothered to question, merely shaking his head in fond disgust whenever he saw it happen).

But, no.

Now the only things he can give his two-toned lover are carefully orchestrated attacks and secret arena quickies.

* * *

"Come on, Dean, hurry up - we don't have much time."

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you earlier?"

"No, but even if you did, I wouldn't care right now. Just do _something_!"

* * *

Seth is sure he's going crazy. The steady-but-only-slight movement against his crotch is stoking the fire in his veins and he's almost completely hard and his brain is already starting to slip into its '_DeanDeanDeanDeanDean_' mode. He has the urge to growl with satisfaction when Dean finally kisses him, all hard and wanting and tasting of cigarettes. The steady-but-only-slight movements of their hips increases to fast-and-rough-and-so-good, making their breathing heavier. When the older man pulls back, he quickly catalogues Seth's blown pupils and bruised lips with satisfaction, giving him a quick wink before he sinks to his knees.

Dean absently laments that Seth will have to stay clothed this time - much to his disappointment - but he lifts up the fabric of his shirt as much as he can. He nips at the soft skin and soothes the sting with kitten licks, trailing down the tanned torso until he reaches Seth's jeans. Undoing belt buckles and unzipping his lover's abnormally tight jeans is second nature to him now, so it takes him less than thirty seconds to free his lover from the confines.

Seth lets out a relieved moan when the pressure is eased, the sound quickly morphing into one of surprise when Dean pinches the head lightly. He's sure he looks desperate - given the blond chuckles at whatever look is on his face - but he can't bring himself to care. It's been weeks since they've done this and Seth doesn't want teasing.

He gets it, though.

He gets soft laps at the head of his cock and he gets a few rough tugs that make his breathing stutter and he gets a blast of warm air every time Dean exhales.

Dean knows they're short on time, so he vows to make the most of it. He ends the teasing there, swallowing down the two-tone man's cock quickly and sucking hard enough to hollow his cheeks. Seth immediately twists his hands in the blond's hair (being careful not to pull too hard) and biting his lip to stop his heavy breathing from getting any louder. Soon though, it's not enough and the noises start to slip out over the bruised flesh. They both seem relatively content to ignore it until Dean notices the noises are beginning to echo.

He grazes his teeth over Seth's length in warning, drawing a long broken moan from the younger man.

* * *

"Fuck yes, Dean. _Oh_."

"You're gonna get us caught if you don't shut that pretty little mouth, baby."

"I _can't_. Can't do it. Been too long. Too good."

"No? In that case, on your knees, slut."

* * *

Seth hums happily, following the order as Dean reverses their position. The asphalt is rough on his knees but he pays it no mind as he tugs the belt in front of him open. Seth is even more adept at that particular task than his lover - it's less than fifteen seconds before the younger man has Dean's cock down his throat, eagerly tonging the throbbing vein in the underside. Dean is much better at keeping quiet. Instead, he focuses his energy into tugging on Seth's hair just how he likes it and rocking in time with the suction on his dick. After a few minutes of sloppy sucking and rough jerking, he can't help but let out a groan, which opens the floodgates.

* * *

"Mmm, that's it, baby, all the way down. Ugh, _fuck_. You look so pretty down on your knees for me. Lips all swollen with my cock down your throat. Getting me all wet and ready for you. Such a good boy, Seth."

* * *

A soft whine pulls itself from Seth's throat at the dirty talk. Dean knows his mouth is one of Seth's biggest kinks and never fails to utilise its potential. Especially if the situation they find themselves in happens to stop Seth from doing anything about it.

Like this one.

He smirks at the sound Seth makes but decides to be nice. After all, his ass is on the line too if they get caught. He lets the younger man continue until he can feel the telltale stirring of release in the pit of his stomach, pulling Seth upright and spinning him until his chest is pinned against the wall. The two-tone man bites the back of one hand as he rubs his ass against Dean's crotch - light enough to be teasing but definitely a deliberate move.

The older man smirks at the blatant movement before sinking back to his knees once more, tugging Seth's jeans down to expose the pert flesh of his backside. The blond's glad they found somewhere so secluded because he honestly doesn't think that he could explain to someone why he was on his knees, practically salivating, only mere inches away from Seth Rollins' perfect ass.

Everyone knows he's a talker but even Dean Ambrose wouldn't be able to talk his way out of that one.

He takes a moment to appreciate the moonlight reflecting off of Seth's smooth skin. It's not a sight he gets to see very often, so he takes a mental snapshot as he runs his rough hands over the muscles. A smirk pulls at his lips when he feels the younger man shiver under the feather light touches. Still teasing, he pushes the cheeks apart, groaning softly at the view (he's long since learned that Seth feels vulnerable when exposed, so he's careful to make sure the two-tone man can hear him). He runs the pad of his fingers over the quivering muscles now exposed to his gaze.

Seth flinches slightly, caught off guard by the contact, before he pushes back and invites the gentle touches. He bites down even harder to try and muffle himself, but Dean's ears are trained to recognise the aroused noises. Knowing that they're under time constrictions doesn't damper Dean's competitive side. Deciding to see how many of those delicious noises he can cause, the blond leads forward to flick his tongue over the path his fingers had just travelled.

The younger man almost bites through his skin with the effort it takes for him to stay quiet.

Smirking a little, the older man repeats the action, trailing his fingers up Seth's thigh before sucking two into his mouth. He's sure to wet them thoroughly to avoid any discomfort. Seth mumbles something Dean can't understand while he waits for the fingers he knows are coming. His happy hum of Dean's returning tongue turns into a drawn out groan when he feels the fingers slide in. Returning to biting his hand as Dean begins to thrust them, the two-tone man is sure he's going to pass out from sensory overload when a tongue slips in beside the scissoring fingers. He takes unsteady breaths, gently pushing back.

Dean pauses, trying to figure out why he can taste latex. He pulls back, ignoring Seth's whine, to puzzle it out. He keeps his gaze fixed on the fingers currently pumping in and out of Seth's willing body while his mind whirls, making sure Seth's still occupied with trying to breathe as he thinks.

It's then he finally notices his boy is already slick and relaxed, more so than he should be from Dean's actions alone. It takes a moment to hit him.

When it does, both men are pretty sure his tortured groan could be heard from across the parking lot.

* * *

"You prepped yourself already?"

"_Oh_, didn't know how long we'd have. Thought it'd save time."

"Fuck me, that's hot. Where'd you do it? The couch? No. The shower? Thought so. You love showers, don't you, baby boy?"

"Ngggh, fucking _hell_. Jesus, just fuck me, Dean, come on!"

"How'd it feel? Good? Did you do it slowly, one finger at a time, or just go for it like I do? I know you love it, Seth - me going in with two fingers. The burn hurts so good, doesn't it? Always leaves you moaning like a slut and fucking yourself on my fingers. It's so hot seeing you like that, baby. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes. Oh, God, _yes_, it felt so good."

"Mmm, gotta let me watch next time, yeah?"

"I'll even sit on your lap to do it if you just _hurry up_ and _fuck me_."

* * *

A chuckle echoes in the darkness.

Dean rises to his feet, quickly pulling the condom out of his pocket and rolling it on. Seth fidgets a little in anticipation, letting his head thump against the wall when he feels the pressure. A breathless whine pulls itself from his lips until Dean bottoms out.

The older man holds still (because as much as Seth likes pain, there's a substantial difference between 'oh my, God, yes, that feels so good' pain and 'holy mother of fucking Jesus, get out of me right now' pain) and passes the time by pressing kisses to the back of Seth's neck, flicking his tongue out occasionally. After a minute or so, he sees Seth nod shakily. He takes that as his queue, knowing that they don't have much longer.

The pace he sets is deep and relatively quick. Dean knows every spot he needs to hit to get Seth off, and he knows exactly how to hit them for maximum effect. He's quite proud of himself when he has to slap a hand over his lover's mouth less than a minute later to muffle the noises. It's quick and not as finessed as either of them would like, but it's enough. After being separated for so long and having limited, neither of them are expecting it to last. Dean mutters his dirty thoughts into the darkness as he reaches down to stroke Seth's aching cock in time with his movements. When he starts to throb, Dean angles his grip so his orgasm paints the wall instead of Seth's clothes, chuckling breathlessly at Seth's disgusted whine. The older man follows soon after, thrusts turning into frantic grinding while he muffles himself against Seth's shoulder.

Seth hisses when he pulls out, already missing the stretch.

Soft kisses are shared in the darkness while they make each other presentable.

* * *

"I hate this."

"I know you do, Seth, but keep it up just a little longer, okay? Rome and I are so fucking proud of you for doing this, you have no idea."

"I hate having to beat you up all the time."

"I've had a lot worse."

"That's different. I love you, Dean - I want to kiss you and fuck your brains out, not curb stomp your head through any flat surface Hunter thinks has a chance of killing you. I'm tired of sneaking around arenas and looking for alleys so we can fuck. It's stupid!"

"I love you, too and I know this blows, okay? But the only way we're going to win is by destroying the Authority from the inside. You're our only chance at ending this. Besides, I'm not afraid of Hunter."

"What about Roman?"

"He's giving Randy and Kane hell. It's all he really can do."

"I miss you."

"I know."

* * *

Seth knows their time together is over.

Dean always told Seth that he doesn't like goodbyes because they sound like a commitment. Seth has no idea what kind of commitment goodbyes could possibly suggest but since he knows the older man doesn't like that particular 'C' word, he doesn't question it. He merely accepts the soft kiss the blond man leaves on his lips and smirks when he receives a hard smack on the ass. He saves the sadness for when Dean's footsteps finally dissolve into silence, feeling the heaviness settle in his stomach as he begins to wonder when they'll be able to do this again.

As he turns to leave, he feels something shift in the pocket of his jeans. It's a piece of paper. He can't help the smirk that curls on his lips.

_Did you know that your room's balcony is connected to the rooms either side? No? _

_Guess who has the room on the left._


End file.
